Gone
by BeautifulEclipse
Summary: Bella is gone and the world is coming to an end. Eternal life without his eternal love is to much for Edward. And finally he just snaps. It's all gone. Everything is gone and all he remebers is a face. Edward Cullen is gone.
1. prolouge

**Author's note: Okay so this is my first story....it really isn't all that hot and if you don't like sad or depressing things this is deffinatly not for you. This is only the prolouge so i hope you enjoy it! and yes it is a poem. The rest of the story however will be in story format.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the Twilight series. Wish I did but I don't so sorry!**

* * *

It comes fast

It comes fast

Swift as a gun

We can lose our life

And let all the pain be done

She's gone

My love

My life

My Bella

She left me alone

She was to fragile

Far to small

And now I have lost her all

She was my all

After years in the dark

She was my star

She was my night

Bella my love

My sky

My wind

Where have you gone

I miss you my love

Why did you leave

Your eyes are dull

Your cheeks are ashen

There is no more light

Nothing in the world

Bella my love

Where have you gone

You were too soft

I told you so

To trusting as well

I told you again

Why did you go

Why did you leave

Your love no more

My life gone

Take me with you

Don't leave me alone

To sit in the dark

To never see again

You changed me

You saved me

You move me far

You became me

Please come back

Don't leave me

The dark is to far

To wide to leave

I can't see through it

I can't breathe

I can't see

I can't die

It's a curse

It's a lie

My life has ended

Tell me why

You left me here

Where I can't die

Save me from here

Or let me die

I hate you

I love you

It's such a thin line

Now the line is gone

No family or friends

Hard as they try

Can save me

From my living hell

They have departed

They have separated

They no longer exist

They are no longer one

No one can save me

No one can stop it

I can't die

But I cannot live a lie

So I will sit here

In the dark

Waiting for you

To come and save me

You may not come

For you left me

And now you will never come


	2. new faces

**Authors Note: Okay if you read this before I had a bunch of mistakes in it and was just a total mess. This time it is a little bit neater and it has the who entire chapter...so read, review, and tell me to fix it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight and would no longer like to. Only if it was still more undergroundy and unknown!**

_**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **_

**_New Faces_**

I am all by myself.

Somehow not alone.

Because of me a family is no longer a family. I don't feel bad or sorry for the family. all I know is a face. Nothing else. I feel nothing for these faces and I feel nothing for the faces around me. Have they always been there? No. I would have remembered figures such as these.

* * *

I look around me and all I see are trees. I walk a ways and end up in a medow. Everywhere I look all there is are flowers and long stalks of grass. Beautiful. The only word I can think of to describe such a sight. Somehow though it seemed familiar, almost as if I had been there before. I quickly pushed the notion to the side. I had never been to a lace so demanding of attention. If I had I would have remembered it. Why was I here? Where was I? Where was I supposed to be?

"Edward." I hear a voice.

"Edward!" I look up to see who is making the noise.

"Why don't you remember us!" says a girl standing next to me. She came out of nowhere like she had been there the whole time. She is slight and has hair shaped like spikes. She was staring strait at me.

I slowly cock my head to the side questioningly? Who was she? Is she calling me Edward? Who was Edward?

"Please! It's me Alice!" She was practically screaming now. She had a desperate look in her eye like she was searching me. Looking for something deep within me that I felt like I should have been able to show her.

Maybe I was supposed to say something. How did I do that again? Oh, yeah I move my tongue and lips and form words. What words were needed here? What words would comfort a stranger?

"Why are you sad?" I settle for. Maybe these few words will help. The words are still running through my head as if there is an echo. As if something is missing. But I can't remember anything all I get is an endless pit of darkness.

The words seem to work, because for a moment relief flashes across her face. Alice right. All of a sudden r more confusion and pain reappear.

"Do you really not know me?"

"No of course, we have never met. Why?"

Then her eyes turned misty and she fell. She fell strait into the ground. The next moment another figure appeared by her side. This time it was a male. He had a slight build such as the girl, but his hair was starch white. He was seemingly tall but shorter than me.

Suddenly he bent down and gently caressed Alice's cheek almost as if her were her lover. She seems to stir a little at his touch but almost immediately goes back to being unconscious. He sighs with relief at seeing that she is moving and still alive, and then gently picked her up in a cradle. He turns to face me. His eyes are smoldering with hurt and despair, almost the same as the girls.

"Edward?" he asks with a façade. His eyes betray him and I can still see deep pain in his eyes. As if he were seeing a long lost brother for the first time.

"Why have both of you been calling me that?"

He just stands there staring at me confused. Lost.

"It's your name?" he says, his voice dry and cracking. Like he hadn't breathed life to himself in ages.

"Will you come with me?"

"Why?"

"There is something you need to see" he answered. He thought it was so simple. Like perhaps he had seen me before. Once again I looked into his eyes. Wrong decision. They were terrified and scared. His voice so very tight was under so much stress it was a wonder that he didn't break down like Alice. It seemed as if he wanted. It was like looking at a burning man.

"Okay." I answer dryly. I feel nothing for him but I can see the desperateness in his eyes. _Who knows_, I thought to myself,_ maybe I will find something that will interest me._

Suddenly he is gone.

Then he reappears.

"Follow me."

"How?"

"Watch me carefully and then run." He says as if it is simple.

"How?"

"You can do it. You have done it many times before."

"Sure." I am a little skeptical.

This time however I stare at him. His foot moves to the right slightly so I move to the left as to mimic this movement. Then he is around me running. I can see him. I follow. He is right it was a simple matter of following his movements and making my own.

_What is happening to him? Is it because of her? Will he remember?_

It's the males voice. I stop.

His lips hadn't moved but yet he was speaking to me as clearly as if he were standing right next to me. I look up to see that he had stopped as well and was staring at me expectantly. Alice was still lying motionlessly in his arms. She looked peaceful as if sleeping but her face started changing. Almost as if she was in deep thought, but just as suddenly it went back to the face of a sleeping girl.

"How did you do that?" I ask in curiosity.

"What?"

"Speak without speaking."

"I never spoke."

_What is he talking about?_

"There you go again." I am getting frustrated.

"Edward I don't understand what you mean?"

_Is he really okay?_

"I'm fine."

"What?" he seems surprised.

_Can he have forgotten what he can do also?_

"What?" I asked.

"Edward you can read people minds. You just figured out ho to turn it on and off. All you have to do is think about what you want, what you want to hear and when. I control emotions, and Alice can see into the future."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?" I ask. He hasn't told me yet, but he knows my name. Odd.

"Jasper."

"How do you know all this about me?"

"If you follow me you will find out soon enough."

"Fine."

He began to run again, and I followed.

What has happened to him

After this I block out the voice. It's odd because I can feel how he feels about me. But I have never met him before. Odd. I know his face I realize; the girls too. Had I met him before? No. They were just faces of unknown. All I could see was darkness. All I could hear was a white noise. All I could see was nothing. Endless. Pierce less. Darkness.

"Stop." I hear ahead of me.

So I stop.

In front of me is a huge mansion of white. It's old and beat up in some places. But others are still the same. They same? Did I know this place and forget it too? No. I couldn't. It was just words getting mixed up in my head.

"Where is this place?" I question.

"We live here." he is looking at me again, and hard this time. His eyes are stiff and cold as if blocking out emotion, and just staring strait through me.

"You and Alice?"

"Sure."

I cock my head to the side again. What a strange answer. Jasper began to walk forward toward the porch, and I followed again. Before we reach the door however I feel characters. Other beings near me. They smell like me. There were about 4 of them. Were they friends of Jasper and Alice? I open my mind again, almost immediately my brain is pounded with voices. Two of them are female and three are male. One of them must belong to Jasper. Who are the other three?

I try to get words and sentences, but its just a jumble. Like they are thinking of to many things at once. All I catch are phrases and words.

Edward! Where…

_What if…he okay…_

_Why?_

_She isn't here…No…why…_

_She must…but Edward…._

I close my mind again. All the thoughts had scared me. They all seemed desperate and sad. Like they had lost someone; or someone's. Why?

"Edward, come on." I hear Jasper say distantly. It snapped me out of my stupor.

I had stopped. I hadn't even realized that I was standing, and staring off into space. So with little thought I began walking, toward the large white door, to meet the strangers who all knew me.


End file.
